Bloom
by vastare
Summary: She had never met him before and yet those green eyes of his were enough to make her want to believe if only this once. Gift fic for Kage Otome.


**A/N: I finally finished this long overdue gift for Kage Otome. I do apologize for taking so long. Hehehe Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho **

**Bloom**

**by Cerise Lupin**

---

He watched her from afar. She was like a beacon of light in the sea of people. Her aura alone was enough to make those sensitive to spirit energy stop and look at her. Such purity, but most of all such a large and untainted soul. It was like she called to all those that could sense and feel that immense power, like it had done with him.

The demon in him was excited at finding a gem like her, even if she was a priestess, the enemy of his kind...that didn't change the fact that he couldn't stop himself from seeking her out. She was oblivious to his presence though. Always seeming to be in a daydream herself or so he thought. Those blue eyes of her always had a far away look in them, like she was somewhere else, somewhere far away and it intrigued him. He wanted to know more about her.

For some reason, today was the day he was going to finally reveal himself. He was not one to get nervous, but strangely being finally able to speak to her, made something in his stomach tighten. Emerald eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance as he quietly approached her. He was not nervous, someone like him did not get nervous...and yet he found himself pausing in his steps so that he could observe her, take in the picture that she made.

Sitting in a swing in a deserted playground, she seemed strangely at home with the way she calmly swung back and forth. The sun was slowly going down, painting her in rich colors of orange, red and yellow. Warm, she looked warm...inviting. Her dark hair was streaked with reddish hints as the sun rays ran along that raven colored mass.

As he took in every little detail he had to admit that she looked more like a child at the moment than a grown woman. The white sundress she wore, was quite modest, giving only glimpses of pale skin that was enough to tease and tempt, not to mention there was that hint of pureness that wasn't hard to miss. From where he stood, he could catch a glimpse of her face, she seemed at peace sitting there. The look on her face one of tranquility.

He didn't know why, but he would have described the picture that was presented at him as serene, even the trees around him seemed to feel the same thing, their leaves rustling gently when the wind decided to play hide and seek between the green foliage. He took a few more steps, this time moving at the back of her, so that she wouldn't be able to see him approach.

"So you decided to at last approach me," she whispered slowly turning to look at him. He was taken aback, but quickly composed himself. Someone like her would have sensed him even if he tried to hide his aura and he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he might have already screwed up, but the look in her eyes assured him that he hadn't. So instead, he moved closer, his steps quiet, his gait calm.

"I guess I had enough sneaking around," he told her smiling, coming to a stop. His response was enough to bring an amused smile to her lips. She should really smile more, the thought came unbidden, even so he had to agree with it. "Here I thought that kitsune loved these kinds of game." Her tone was mischievous and he found his smile widening. "Ah, we do...but we're also very curious creatures." Her indigo eyes met his for a fleeting instance, before she looked away, her legs kicking at the ground so that she could swing back and forth once again.

Taking that as an invitation, he moved toward her, all the while keeping a close eye on the woman. She hasn't shown any signs of wanting to hurt him in any way, but he still couldn't trust her completely. Years of distrust between their kind was enough to make him wary, even when he was almost completely certain that she would not cause him any harm.

She stopped in her swinging, feet dragging on the ground as she came to an stop. "Is the curiosity the only reason, you're following me?" he heard her ask him. The inquisitiveness in her own voice was suddenly very noticeable. Coming to stand behind her, emerald eyes deepened while he ran his hands absentmindedly along the chains of the swing that she was sitting in.

"It might have been at first." He threaded his fingers through her dark hair, the strands seeming to glide through his elegant and long digits. He could sense that she wanted to ask him what he meant with that statement, but she chose not to say anything and that made a small smile appear on his lips, not to mention that he was extremely satisfied that she hadn't moved, protested or tensed when he touched her hair. "What I found though turned out to be worth my time...and interesting." This time, she did shift away from him, body bending slightly forward as she observed her feet.

"Than I'm entertainment." He didn't know why, but the way she phrased that one statement, seemed to point at something not in the least bit attractive in her standards. Mentally cursing himself, he tightened his hold around the chains. "What is your name?" she asked all of the sudden, making him lower her gaze to her. She was still bend slightly forward and for a moment, he just observed the way her dark mane cascaded across her shoulders. The ebony tresses gleamed and looked just as soft as they felt.

"Kurama," he found himself muttering after what felt like a lifetime, but was no more than a few seconds. "I'm Kagome, but I'm certain you already know that." There was laughter in her voice and he found himself internally relieved at this. In an unexpected move, she leaned back, her head brushing against his chest as she looked back up at him. "I wonder what else you know about me, Kurama." She smiled up at him, blue eyes twinkling playfully, he once again found himself smiling as he leaned down toward her, his read hair cascading across his shoulders, brushing against hers.

Red, her world was suddenly encased by red and the scent of fresh roses. It was like they were suddenly lost in their own little world. He seemed to notice this as well, sensing the surprising intimacy of such a simple and ordinary act.

"Your favorite food is oden. You tend to run around outside when it's raining...and you seem especially fond of the color blue." Of course there was so much more he could tell her, for he truly knew so much more. From the way her eyes would darken when she was sad to the way she would bite her lips when nervous or that she was allergic to ginger and that she absolutely detested pickles, there were so many small things that he had found out about her, some rather ordinary things that for some reason made her surprisingly endearing in his eyes. "That's not all is it?" she asked grinning bringing him out of his thoughts, her eyelids lowering halfway.

He chuckled hot breath dancing along her face. "Ah, I might know a bit more." Laughter was her answer to his reply. The sound tickled his ears, carefree...innocent. Kurama realized with some surprise that he wanted to hear that laughter a few more times. Feeling eyes on her, Kagome stopped laughing and focused her attention on the redhead. It was at that moment that she realized how close he was and add the fact that he was in fact extremely handsome, it was only natural when her cheeks heated up, rouge invading her cheeks.

Kurama who was always the observer couldn't help but find that pinkish color charming. In a way he appreciated this modest part of her. Her powers probably far surpassed his, but she still possessed this innocence that made her lovelier in more ways than one. It was at that moment that he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't mind to get to know her better...in fact he was looking forward to this.

Large blue eyes stared back at him and Kurama found himself producing a small red rose, which he carefully put behind her ear. She was surprised by this act and like a child, she seemed to be in awe of his power. The moment his fingers gently grazed her ear though, the color in her cheeks deepened even further, like a rose in bloom.

"Will you go out with me, Kagome?" The question left his lips before he could even stop himself, making the girl's eyes widen in surprise. It was clearly unexpected...but he hoped that she would say yes.

It was his turn to be surprised when she looked away, lowering her head back so that she was looking in front of her. "I don't think that's a good idea," her soft voice reached his ears. At the same moment he felt his stomach drop. "It's not that I don't want to say yes," she paused, fingers playing the hem of her dress, "it's just that I'm very complicated."

Her answer did took him a bit unawares, but at the same time he would have chuckled at her explanation. Like he wasn't complicated. He worked for a freaking toddler for goodness sake and there was the part of being a demon himself. Yes, he was sure that he was complicated enough. Leaning down, he brushed her dark hair away from her cheek and neck. "I'm quite complicated myself, so I don't think such a reason will deter me," he whispered softly in her ear, feeling her shudder.

"You don't understand," she started, but was cut off as he lay a soft kiss on her cheek. The action made her unconsciously lean into his touch even when she blushed even further. Reveling in her acceptance of his touch, he made sure to lay another small kiss behind her ear. "Than make me understand," he told her as he allowed himself to nuzzle her neck.

Kagome would have protested against his actions, but for some reason the familiarity felt nice...comfortable and this made her afraid. She was scared of being hurt, for even if she had just met this youkai, she could feel something in her recognize him, accept him. Closing her eyes she allowed him to caress her cheek, feeling butterflies in her stomach. "I hope you know what you're asking for," she muttered as she pushed away from him and stood up.

She wouldn't give too much thought into this. For this moment, she would allow herself to go with the flow. Whirling around, she offered him a small smile just as he reached for her, his hand grasping hers and pulling her gently in his arms, making sure that she didn't hit herself in the swing. "I'm certain of what I want," he told her green eyes flashing gold briefly. Kurama didn't quite understand what he was doing, but instincts told him to pursue her. She was worth it. "I'm not," her soft voice reached his ears as one hand traced absentmindedly just below his neck.

Gathering her courage, she raised her face to look at him, blue eyes reminding him of sapphire gems. "Perhaps you can convince of what I want." There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice, but there was also a hint of anticipation. "It will be my pleasure." He leaned down, intend on closing the distance between them, but she surprised him by pulling away.

"I need to go." Her eyes shifted to the slowly darkening sky, before meeting Kurama's once again. The wind blew around them, causing raven hair and crimson to swirl with the gentle zephyr. "I'll see you then..." Once again a smile was present on her lips and he found himself smiling in return. In a impulsive act, she closed the distance between them with three steps and leaned up, her lips brushing the corner of his. It was only fleeting touch, but it was enough to send a spark of something through his spine.

Pulling away, het feet pivoted taking her the same three steps back. Something undefinable flashed through her eyes, a content look crossing her face.

"Maybe something will bloom between us." Her words were soft, barely a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear. Kurama's eyes widened only slightly at her words, but he had no time to think about it seeing her body glow, small sparks flying around her as her power caused her dark hair to flutter around. She looked exceptionally beautifully at the moment and for a short instance, he wondered if he would be worthy of what she had to offer.

Kagome wasn't certain either where this was going. Her experiences in the feudal era had left her wounded one too many times and she was scared of what might come out of this, but perhaps this was something worth it. She would give this a chance. Casting Kurama one last look, she closed her eyes and disappeared in a burst of what could only be described as stardust and lightning.

Whatever came of this, she would be happy.

She would be content.

Sometimes you just needed to take a risk.

* * *

**A/N: And voila, that's it. I do hope that you all loved this, especially Kage Otome, who this was written for. **

**Before I forget I have put up a request link in my profile page, basically yes I'm taking requests again. So feel free to click on the link and take a look. There are of course rules for these requests, nothing too big, just little things, to make it orderly. Anyway until next time. **


End file.
